In a scenario where a wireless access point is shared, many users will provide free wireless access points for use by other users. For example, a merchandiser user shares the name and an access password for a wireless access point off-line, and mobile terminals of other users (e.g., customers coming into the stores) can acquire the name and the access password for the free wireless access point, so that the mobile terminals can be automatically connected to the wireless access point when entering a coverage range of the free wireless access point. At a server end, it is necessary to determine which user the owner of the shared wireless access point is, thereby providing the relevant control and management authorities to the owner to manage the wireless access point. For example, the function of editing introduction information about the wireless access point is provided for the merchant providing the wireless access point, comprising the name of a merchant, the reputation of the merchant, the promotions of the merchant, the information about a route to the merchant, etc. However, there is currently no solution that can determine the owner of the wireless access point.